wiki_randomfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario:NeonPunch
NeonPunch mis bbs <3 ''BIAS DE NEONPUNCH DE 1 A 6 (contando a terry) #MAYYYYY! #Baekahsita #Terry (rip :"v) #Iaan #Dayeong #DOHEE (IMPOSTORA >:V) razones para ser NELLIGHT (fan de neonpunch) *no son muy conocidas asi q seras de los primeros :D *las chicas son muy talentosas *son 5 sin contar a terry asi q si no te gusta una TE DEBE gustar la otra. *no somos toxicos :D BELLAS NeonPunch2.jpg|B-E-L-L-A-S . MERCH MERCH MERCH MERCH MERCH MERCH tengo lightstics de TWICE y RED VELVET, quiero conseguir el de MOMOLAND y BLACKPINK (y obvio NEONPUNCH cuando salga). mas gente del kpop q me gusta o no GENTE Q ME CAE SHIDO *HyunA *BoA *LISA (BLACKPINK) *Jennie (BLACKPINK) *Joo E (MOMOLAND) *Irene (Red Velvet) *Jisoo (BLACKPINK) *E'Dawn *don PSY *Ahin (MOMOLAND) *y ya.... GENTE Q ME CAE OBESO *Rosé y no me maten pls. *Jessi *CL (2ne1) *NANCY de MOMOLAND *Hwasa de MAMAMOO *Yeji de ITZY *TODAS LAS DE GFRIEND *niki minnash 'REDFOO es el k mas me cae obeso no es del kpop pero LO ODIO!!!! razones: #'''SUS CANCIONES APESTANNNN #'es burla' #'su apariencia es como de cavernicola (no no soy racista)' #'despues de partyrock nadie volvio a saber mas de el.' #'usa mucho playback y NI LE QUEDA BIEN!!!' #'sus videos me traumaron de porvida.' #'PORQUE YO LO DIGO Y PUNTO.' audiciones voy a hacer un concurso tipo PRODUCE 101 de mujeres, PARTICIPEN!! dejen sus nombres aqui abajo solo c puede poner 1 vez y son 31 CONCURSANTES. pongan su nombre en coreano (el k quieran) y enlace al perfil. CONCURSANTES (pronto esto estará en un blog oks) #(ejemplo) Jeon Shin Rye #Kim Cheong Ah #Xia Chan Li (soy china) #Shin Hyun Nee grupos a los q hecho de menos... :c #TRIPLE H #LA KINTA HARMONIA DEME POLLO YON! Canciones q me ENPERRAN #EL TIEMPO Y LAS SITUACIONES #sexy and i know it #FRAIDEY FRAIDEY #i am the best (sorry) #KRIPI KUSH #SORRY DE JUSTIN BIBER #mi jente #LALALALALLALALA (shakira) #JUMP de mayor lazer #IM BLUE #CRAZY FROG #DES-PA-CI-TOU #ANACONDA #dame tu pta cosita #dagombas en tamale #DAGOMBA LA DEL JUST DANCE #DROP THE MAMBO LA DEL JUST DANCE #rap del DINERO $$$$$$$$$$$ #BABY de JUSTIN VIVER #todos los roast (o casi) #puro maquillaje (chantaje) #EL TIKIIIII #TE BOTE REMICS #TAKI TAKI, TAKI TAKI RUMBA #friends #bbtt #bff forever fire #I LUV IT DE PSY (psy me cae shido eso si :v) #BANANA CHACHA DE MOMOLANDIA #CRIMINAL CRI CRIMINAL #RATONCITOS (31 minutos) (NOTASTE LA REFERENCIA?) #old town road #BLOW YOUR MIND MWAH (esta me gustaba pero TIK TOK la arruino :"V) #nuevas reglas #NEVER BE THE SAME #YUR BIUTIFULLLL IS TRU. #happy #la de hannah montana #EL POLLITO PIO #FEFE de 6ix9ine #SUPER BASS DE NIKI MINASH #bon apetit #SWISH SWISH BISH ANOTHER ONE IN THE BASKET #sai tu sai #y ya. hay mas pero k hueva ponerlas. Ahin Hall Ahin es una de las mas infravaloradas de MOMOLANDIA aprecienla :c RAZONES PARA AMAR A AHIN ctm #Canta re shido #Es infravalorada #Es unica (y detergente) #ES TIERNAAAAAAAAAAAAA #Xq yo lo digo y punto. y ya la galería alm cosas q no sabias de mi *ODIO A REDFOO (ya lo dije pero igual) *AMO A NEONPUNCHHHH SOBRE TODO A BAEKAH Y MAY LAS SHIPPEO. *no c dibujar me salen bichos deformes. *no c bailar pero si cantar *me cae re gordo pedochan *mi juego favorito es....... M AINK RAAA *detesto a las palomas *........................................... *hola :D *k ases leyendooo? *wikihow es estupido. *me caen shido *todos me caen re shido menos redfoo. *don psy es rechoncho. *SOY POBREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE :"v *conocen el just dance? yo igual. *me gusta el pan menos el de ajo. *acá no usan jabón. *A DE ASMA Y DE ADELE M DE MAMÁ Y MARBEL. *nunca me gustaron las barbies pero si las bratz uwu *ME CAE RE OBESO UWUOH7 *y ya. KPOP IDOL WAR (solo mujerehs) vota x tu favorito xd Ronda 1 Vota Ryujin de ITZY Dohee de NeonPunch Ronda 2 Vota Momo de TWICE Hyebin de MOMOLAND Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:V ɪ ᴘ S ᴇ ᴄ ᴛ ɪ ᴏ ɴ Categoría:Nellights Categoría:DEME PA LLEVAR EN EL AUTO YON! Categoría:AHIN BELLA Categoría:REDFOO HATERS Categoría:ANTI BANANA CHACHA Categoría:Niki minash nos caes OBESO